Jane Hartley
Jane Hartley is the wife of Robert Hartley and mother of the protagonist Molly Hartley whom she attempted to kill a year prior to the film's events. After being locked away in a mental ward, she escapes and tries to kill her daughter again. She also continues to haunt her daughter through traumatic flashbacks and nightmares until she finally reappears physically in her daughter's life at her new house in an attempt of murdering her. Jane was the secondary antagonist in the horror film The Haunting of Molly Hartley. She was portrayed by Marin Hinkle, who also portrayed Judith Harper-Melnick in Two and a Half Men. Biography She is Molly Hartley's deranged mother who tried to kill her with a knife. In the beginning, Jane is found in the bathroom holding a knife in her hands and praying and chanting continually by her daughter Molly. As Molly gets close to inspect her mother's condition, Jane suddenly pulls Molly close to her and continues praying in various attempts to save her daughter's life. While Molly looks on confused, Jane asks Molly to pray with her and a confused Molly answers "forgive me for I have sinned?" causing Jane to look at her longingly. With her eyes red from crying, Jane smiles at Molly telling her daughter that she has to do something about saving Molly's life and that she must rescue her, claiming that she knows she is doing the right thing. Molly doesn't know what her mother is talking about and then Jane aims her knife in the air and stabs Molly in the chest. After the attack, Molly is seen on the phone struggling to breath with a knife sticking out through her chest before collapsing. Since the attack, Jane's been locked away in a psychiatric ward with the promise by her, the hospital staff and her husband that she could be getting better, however, Molly doesn't believe in her mother's mental health improving Throughout the film, Jane continues to haunt her daughter Molly through a series of nightmares and hallucinations stemming from the last attack on Molly, each hallucination and nightmare ending with Jane stabbing her daughter to death before she wakes up. Jane continues to remain locked up in a mental ward but one night, when Molly makes an urgent phone call to her dad, Jane suddenly appears next to Molly and attacks her. Jane tries to capture and kill molly, clutching her mouth with both hands whilst saying prayers and chants, telling her daughter that she knows who she is. Molly escapes and watches as Jane screams out loudly to her daughter, yelling at her to let her help her. Jane then vanishes behind a moving vehicle while Molly helplessly falls to the ground hyperventilating and then falling unconscious. The next day, Jane once again catches Molly at her new house in the bathroom. Jane reveals to Molly that she died the night she was born due to a miscarriage and she and Molly's father Robert made a deal with the Satan disguised as a woman who informed both parents that they could keep Molly until her 18th birthday. Jane again tries to kill Molly and chases her after she runs out of the bathroom. Jane catches Molly and is about to kill her when Molly pushes her, accidentally causing her to fall over the stairs and land chest first on the knife, killing her. Gallery Jane Hartley.jpg ImagesCAJUWKUC.jpg|Molly's nightmare of Jane trying to kill her. ImagesCA2NONM1.jpg|''LET ME SAVE YOU!!!!!'' ImagesCAFYVS2I.jpg|''Come pray with me''. Category:Stalkers Category:Related to Hero Category:Parents Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Satanism Category:Revived Category:Mentally Ill Category:Obsessed Category:Spouses Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Paranoid Category:Homicidal Category:Liars Category:Control Freaks Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Female Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Charismatic Category:Damned Souls Category:Evil Creator Category:Psychotic Category:Sadists